cocoppa_dollsfandomcom-20200215-history
2-1: The Planet of Relaxation
Level Summary Thia and Toni arrive on Cancer but find it almost empty. They meet Risa and find out about the planet's severe lack of Tokimeki. Story Start Thia: Great, a new planet! So this one's called Cancer? Toni: That's right. It's a really famous resort area. Thia: Wow, the sea's so dazzling! I love sandy beaches. And it's so warm. Toni: It's always summer here, all year around. That's why everyone dresses lightly here, and swimsuits are always in season! People even used to fashion swimsuits out of their old clothes. Thia: Hold on, Toni. There's no one around! This planet looks deserted! Toni: It can't be... Even after the Meteor shower, it shouldn't be this quiet. - Thia: Excuse us! Do you have a moment? ???: Hmm? Thia: My name's Thia! I just arrived, and I have so many questions about this planet... Risa: No way, visitors?! Sweet! I;m Risa. I run a guest house. You could stay there if you like. Thia: Uhm, well... Toni: Thanks, but we're not looking for accommodation. Anyhow, why is this place so empty of people? Risa: Well, about that... Yeah... Blah, I got worked up for nothing. All out of energy now... Thia: A-Are you okay? Risa: Don't worry about me. Anyway, you must know about the Meteor shower? Without Tokimeki, we hardly get any visitors anymore. And what's a resort planet without tourists? It's been really dispiriting for us locals. Seeing our stores and beaches empty saps our energy. Toni: Ah, I get it now. Seems really awful for you. Thia: But couldn't you CocoDolls get you Tokimeki by performing on the stage? Risa: They tried their best, but it wasn't enough. Now they're kinda depressed too. CocoDoll fans are so low-spirited that they just stay home all day, doing nothing. Thia: Ugh, so things are really bad! Risa: Yeah. Only the Princess keeps us going now. It's an emergency and all, but I'm too drained to panic. Thia: Uhm... If you don't mind, could I ask you to check out my outfit? Risa: Oh that ring... So you're a CocoDoll. Well, sure, I guess I can do that for you. Thia: Thanks! I'm still new to this, so I can really use input from as many people as possible. Risa: Okay, so... I think you'd look good in something sexy. And something showier. Toni: Showy? So a gorgeous, eye-catching kind of outfit. Thia: Sexy and gorgeous, got it! Let's see what I can do! End Risa: That's really cute! It has a fresh feel to it. I like it. Thia: Do you feel a little more energized, by any chance? Risa: Huh? Come to think of it, I do! Yes, I feel much better now. Thia: Phew! I didn't want to say anything, but I was really hoping I could cheer you up a little. Toni: You're doing well learning the tricks of the trade as a CocoDoll. Risa: ...Thank. You're doing your best. I should learn that attitude. There's somewhere I'd like to take you, if that's okay. Thia: Sure! And don't hesitate to let us know if we can help with anything. Risa: That's so kind of you! Okay then, let's go and see the Princess. Also, it'd be great if you could help us collect more Tokimeki. Thia: Just like that? I don't need to pass an audition or anything? Risa: Huh? No, of course not. You can meet the Princess any time, so long as she's not out. Toni: That's right. You can usually just go and have a chat with Princesses. Thia: Oh, cool! This'll be easier than I thought. Lead the way, Risa! Risa: All right, follow me! Category:Story Category:Level Category:Cancer